Start Over
by KaitoKaren
Summary: As we all know, Shinobu Suzuki used to be in love with Chihiro Itou. But she turned down on him, so he was very upset, swore to himself that he wouldn't love anyone anymore. This story is about what happens next, it might be close to the manga's plot, but some changes are added. Enjoy.


**Ok, so I am actually writing a fic about SDSK. I have fought a lot [s]in my mind[/s], but I'm really here now, regardless of the final exams upcoming.**

**My fic can be [definitely will be] somehow similar to the manga, but there will be some changes. But that was because I looked over the Chinese raw, since the English ver hasn't come out yet.**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if possible, forget about all the stupid grammars I made upwards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SDSK.**

- Shinobu!

I woke up as soon as I saw the image of him walking away with another girl.

It was just a dream. The rain was still falling outside.

Strange. I wondered how many times I had seen this dream. Vaporous yet unforgettable.  
had engraved on his heart such a deep wound that would definitely LEFT A SCAR?

I shook my head violently. There was no point worrying about someone who wasn't in my life anymore. And I'd better forget about 'love'. I possibly could never get over Hikaru.

Since it was summer holiday, I applied for a part-time job at a fast-food court downtown.  
"Because it's the first day at work to you, Chihiro, so I'll go easy on you."  
The manager said while staring at me from head to toe. Her voice was so sweet that I thought the first day wouldn't be so bad. But I was wrong. No sooner than I let out a sigh of relief did she yell at me with a completely different tone:  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Start working immediately!"  
"Y...Yes!"  
Right after she walked away, a PONY-TAILED girl came smiling at me:  
"Don't mind her," she said, "The manager has always been like that. It seems that she's having a bad time with her husband, and instead of blaming him, she scolds us. But she's a good person."  
"Ah... yes, thank you for telling me that." I bowed gratefully. It was good to know that I wasn't hated, at least not by the new boss.

The girl slowly walked towards me and held out her hand.

"My name is Mizuki. Nice to meet you!"

"Chihiro. Nice to meet you, too!"

Just like that, in less than one minute, she became my closest friend here.

"1 couple set!"

I heard a feminine voice from a blond walking in. She was with her boyfriend, I guessed, a tall black-haired guy. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss as they settled down. How romantic.

"Chihiro… Chihiro!"

I turned around to face the person who was calling me. I expected that it was Mizuki, but it turned out to be the demon manager with a I-am-not-happy-at-all face. "I am so dead."

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY DREAMY, BUBBLE-HEAD?! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE CUSTOMER? GO GET THEM WHAT THEY WANT!", she cried.

Even when I had got back to work, I could still overheard what she mumbled:

"Geez, youngsters, always long to day-dream, and exaggerate such stupid stuffs like kissing, hugging, and doing that kind of 'things'…"

I tried to cover my smile with cupped hands, because if I didn't, I would definitely burst out into laughter. Had she never done that 'thing' with her husband, though she was nearly at the age of 40? What a pity.

Anyway, back to work. I mustn't be lazy on my first day. Left alone interfering others' business.

"Here's your orders!"

I tried to put on a face radiant with smiles, as the request of the manager, "to satisfy the customers", she said.

The blond-haired girl coddled her boyfriend, just like every lovey-dovey couples would do, she holds up a slice of fried potatoes and pointed it at him.

"Come on, say 'a' …"

But in contrary to her expectations, he just glanced at her with cold eyes.

"Stop it."

That was all he said. But it left me a huge shock.

This voice.

This tone.

Also, this appearance that not until I took a closer look at him did I notice.

All of them were so familiar. And warm.

Shinobu?

That must be him, right…? He had become so much taller than the midget I met.

And he had a girlfriend.

Right, someone who would treasure him more than I did, someone who would only have him in her heart, someone who would always stay by his side without worrying about her childhood friend like I did.

Someone who was much better than me.

Before I knew it, a tear rolled down my cheek.

What was it?

Why was I crying? Happy for him or feeling sad for me?

"Hey, you are disturbing us! What kind of service is that?!" His girlfriend annoyedly showed her hatefully arrogant face, in my opinion.

But that made me immediately realize what kind of situation I was in. An awkward one.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly bowed my head and lifted up the tray as I walked away, hiding those unreasonable tears that were still stubbornly falling down.

Until a strong hand grabbed a hold of me.

"Chihiro?"

He was as shocked as I was. His eyes opened widely, as if he couldn't buy what he'd just seen.

And I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to nod my head and smile "Yes, that's me." or turn around and deny, pretend that this has never happened. But I was in tears, that was the worst!

"Suzuki-sama, do you know that girl? Is she some of your acquaintances?" - the girl questioned.

He stayed silent for a while.

"No, nothing, I don't know this person."

He let go of my hand, and turned back to the girl who was very pleased, embracing him tightly.

I knew it. I knew he would hate me. It was completely normal to hate someone who hurt you so deeply. I even prepared myself for this.

Yet somehow, it was so painful inside.

My legs felt as if they didn't have any more strength to stand, and if I stayed here watching them kissing for anymore minutes, I would surely fall down.

So I ran back to the staff's room, not giving a damn about what others were thinking, I chose a dark corner to sit and sobbed horribly.

I really did it.

I showed my weakness in front of people. Why? Since when did I become such a weak-minded girl? I used to be able to fake a smile outside, even though my insides hurt badly, didn't I? Why couldn't I now?

'Maybe it was because you had let down your guard for too long, Chihiro.' I laughed at myself. 'Because you thought that you couldn't be any more painful than that.'

I was obviously wrong.

This time it was even 10 times more painful than the pain I had when I saw Hikaru with Sayaka.

Heartless.

Selfish.

Cruel.

Stupid.

That was all I thought about myself now.

However, I had to get back to work no matter what. Digging up the past now wouldn't do any help.

I stepped out of the stagnant staff's room and sighed.

'The shop's surely getting more crowded. Everyone is busy. I should give them a hand, too.' I thought and waved at Mizuki.

"Mizuki! Share half of your customers to me!"

She nodded her head without giving a thought. But then she frowned a bit, and eventually walked towards and checked my face.

"Chihiro! Did you cry? Your face looks all red! You can't serve the customers with this appearance!" Her voice was full of worries. I was glad that I met up with a caring girl, yet so cute.

"Don't worry," I smiles in response, "I can still…"

A bowl of soup fell on my head before I could even finish the sentence.

Wet.

Sticky.

_Sorry for the short first chapter, guys. I'm just updating it as soon as possible, in case my computer crashes down and bring all my files to hell along with it._

Odourous.

"Serve you right."

_Sorry about the short first chapter, guys!_


End file.
